


Honey & Venom

by sagittaurus



Series: Honey & Venom [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Multi, Satire, exaggeration of upper class society in Korea, some cultural inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagittaurus/pseuds/sagittaurus
Summary: Living a life of opulence often has a high price.Or, Chanyeol hails from an affluent ‘old money’ family while Baekhyun is the flashy, mouthy kid of the ‘dirty money’ Byuns.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> !!PLEASE READ!!  
>  This fanfiction entailed a lot of research and planning on my part and I would greatly appreciate it if I could receive feedback and comments on how you enjoyed (or not) and feel about it. I would also like to request for people to not repost or translate this in any way without my explicit approval.
> 
> I’m not Korean so if I wrote any faulty romanized Hangul, please let it pass or if you can, correct me. People’s ages were altered some, so if you see someone 25 suddenly becoming a middle-aged mother, consider her character altered by me. Also, some real-life events were incorporated into the story, and might have some inaccuracies in terms or wording or chronology. All in all, I tweaked things to work for this.
> 
> Lastly, EXO, or any of the individuals, brands I hinted at, places, etc. are not mine. Everything is purely made up or fictional unless connoted with a * or known otherwise. You may find more details about the marked words at the author’s note.
> 
> Word of advice: You can go to the footnote to see the notes first for a seamless reading experience. As in, you won’t be left wondering what the terms I use mean when you read them. However, the footnotes might also spoil you of what is to happen in every chapter….so :)

 

 

 

 

 

_amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus_

“ love is rich with both honey and venom”

 

**Prologue**

SHILLA HOTEL

1997 16th of July

Lee Youngmi’s strap-on heels clicked against the sparkling marble floors of the Shilla Hotel as she walked into the lobby with her family in tow. Normally, she liked wearing her Chanel ballet flats wherever she went, deviating from the trends her peers liked so much to keep up with.

 

But today was not a normal day.

 

The first sign that this day wouldn’t be as good as she’d hoped it would be was her hair blower breaking down at the last minute. Youngmi was a firm believer of being well-groomed everywhere and anywhere, and she did not tolerate the ‘messy, just had sex’ look that was all the rage in the western side of the world and was slowly becoming a trend in _theirs._

 

She’d nearly thrown a fit when their helper meekly told her about what had happened, and sent the old woman with their driver to town to get her a replacement. Of course, it would have to be the Elchim Milan Hair Blower, because if there’s any thing Youngmi believes in, it would be that long lasting furniture, jewels, properties, and one’s self were the only worthy investments in the world.

 

The next omen would have to be the heartbreaking news of her friend’s assassination. Gianni Versace had been of the few designers she’d actually liked, and news of his death in Miami after an innocent morning walk* shook the fashion industry and the media to its core. Hence, the reason why she was wearing one of his strap-on heels instead of her usual ballet flats.

 

Youngmi was worried about more unfortunate events happening when a female attendant approached her. All perky and eager to please. “Mrs. Park?,” she was greeted. Youngmi gave her a pinched smile in acknowledgement and the girl gestured towards one of the hallways lined with private rooms. “The Baes have been waiting for you.”

 

Taking Chanyeol’s hand in hers and shooting Yoora a look to make sure she behaved, Youngmi followed the attendant with Sungjin, her husband, beside her.

 

They were led to one of the private rooms where the Baes were already seated around a heavy oak table. Youngmi knew from years of experience that they’d just walked into perhaps one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel. The walls were covered in bespoke _De Gournay_ * wallpaper, the carpet imported from Beluch*. Everything screamed exclusive, far from the hotel buffet teeming with _waegukin*_.

 

It was a location worthy of the occasion.

 

“Youngmi! You’re here.” Song Qui’an cawed as she and her husband stood up to greet them. Her two girls, Suzy and Irene were still sitting, looking curiously at the family that had just arrived. Suzy, upon realizing that it was none other than Park Yoora walking in with her family, suddenly stood up and urged Irene to do the same with a tug of her arm.

 

Everyone who knew Park Yoora wanted to be her friend.

 

Air kisses and polite greetings were exchanged, and soon after, the Parks were finally settled in, ready to the be served the finest of Italian and English cuisine.

 

“So, how do you think _Nikkei_ * would do on the second half of this year?” Bae Soobin asked Park Sungjin after some time, slicing through his rabbit stew and wondering what time this dinner would finish so that he could return to his hospital.

 

Aside from being the powerhouse of the Bae clan’s wealth and remarkable lineage, the ASIAN Medical Hospital of Korea was a prestigious hospital known for its advanced and well-equipped facilities.

 

Unknowingly sharing his friend’s sentiments, Park Sungjin answered. “I think Nikkei will do pretty well throughout the year. _Our_ own market is something to watch out for though. Everyone’s expanding, it’s bound to fall apart at any moment. Especially since the hit is pretty bad.*” He said. Being a Park meant you had to know what was happening to the stock market, even though you were far from being affected by it.

 

“You think the Lees could bounce back after the hit?” Of course, he was talking about the Lees of the _Hyandai Motors._ The Lees had been busy bees this year, expanding their automative company.

 

Sungjin hummed, wiping his chin with an embroidered table napkin as he thought about it. “If they make their next move with a lot of thought behind it, they might be able to get out of this.”

 

The men relapsed into silence, while the women continued tittering about the latest happenings in their small social circle.

 

“Oh, I actually heard about that. What a scandal! As if their family don’t have enough skeletons in the closet.” Song Qui’an or Victoria said.

 

Youngmi daintily patted her mouth with her own napkin before looking at her son. Chanyeol was only four years old, but already knew how to behave like a proper gentleman. He was currently wiping his own mouth (albeit a little clumsily like all four year olds do), and smiled up at her when he noticed her watching. She was so lucky to have such a precious little angel.

 

She turned to Victoria, her eyes slowly sliding down to two seats away. Irene was such a pretty young girl. With pale skin, dark hair, and a shapely face. _Yes, perfect for my son,_ she thought.

 

“Irene, how’s school for you?” she began.

 

Irene pursed her lips and looked at Victoria, waiting for her approval. After an enthusiastic nod from her mother, she shyly answered. “I love it Mrs. Park.”

 

Youngmi smiled, understanding that Irene must be feeling discomfort at the moment. Victoria must’ve briefed her and told her to behave very very properly around the Parks.

 

“And what is...your favorite subject?” she asked.

 

Irene once again hesitated, lips pursed before answering. “My favorite subject...is art and science.”

 

Before she could say anything, Sungjin suddenly stood up, his phone* ringing in his hand. “Where are you going dear?”

 

“Someone’s called. I’ll have to go outside. Excuse me for a bit.” Sungjin smiled apologetically at their hosts before walking out of the room.

 

Youngmi turned to Irene, smiling. “Well, Irene. I’m very happy to hear about that. Chanyeol here is also very fascinated with science even though he’s just four.”

 

“Really?” Irene asked, eyes landing on Chanyeol who was watching the scene curiously. Yoora, who had been busy shooting mean eyes at Suzy, looked at her mother and started paying attention to the conversation.

 

“Yes. Chanyeol here really likes animals and has all sorts of pets. He also like looking at the stars.” Youngmi softly carded her fingers through her son’s head.

 

At this, Irene visibly made a face and bluntly said. “I don’t like animals but I like the stars.”

 

“Irene!” Victoria scolded her daughter in a shushed voice as Youngmi laughed. Children could be so honest sometimes.

 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to scold her.” Youngmi told Victoria, before continuing. “Well, I hope you grow to love animals in the future Irene. So that you and Chanyeol could get along well when you’re older.”

 

Irene only gave her a confused look, as Victoria and Youngmi shared conspiratorial smiles.

 

Just then, Sungjin re-entered the room, looking a little worse for wear.

 

“What’s the matter darling?” Youngmi asked, as her husband took the seat beside her.

 

Park Sungjin paused, during which everyone held their breath in anticipation. He turned to his wife, and with an apologetic smile, finally said, “I might have bought us another shopping mall darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gianni Versace was shot / assassinated after his morning walk in Miami on July 15, 1997. He was killed by Andrew Cunanan, a man obsessed with the designer. Call him a sasaeng, if you will.  
> *Beautiful hand painted wallpaper. This is the wallpaper celebrities are obsessed with and can cost up to $1000 per panel.  
> *Baluch / Beluch. This are carpets handmade by the Beluchi nomads.  
> *Foreigners.  
> *Nikkei 225 is Japan’s stock market average derived from the Tokyo Stock Exchange (TSE) while the Han Seng Index is Hong Kong’s from the Stock Exchange of Hong Kong Limited (SEHK). Stock market averages only include the top companies included in the stock exchange. These are the companies that we call ‘blue chips’. Thank god i understand all these because no way in hell will I include this in the story if I didn’t.  
> *Chanyeol’s dad is talking about the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis. To cut the story short, the Asian Financial Crisis was caused by what you call a financial contagion. Thailand’s stocks dropped due to massive speculations, and like a domino effect, other countries also suffered extreme losses. Indonesia, South Korea, and Thailand took the most losses, while Japan rebounded pretty fast. Korea during this time was still trying to rebuild itself to catch up with the economic competition. Chaebols and big companies were focused on expanding, but couldn’t recuperate and regain their capitals due to the crisis. Kia Motors even called for emergency loans.  
> *Cellphones already existed by this time. Although most of which still had the long pull-out antenna. During 1997, AT&T released the first antenna-free phone. This is what Mr. Park owns.


	2. PARK CHANYEOL

  1. **PARK CHANYEOL**



Yang Yang International Airport, South Korea

 

Chanyeol knew he was home when he felt the summer heat of Seoul kick in and felt sweat start to roll down his temple. Years of living in cold, wet London had made him a stranger to the agonizing heat of South Korea during the summertime. Or was it always this hot? Chanyeol couldn’t really remember, he’d been gone for six years, and had not once gone home for the holidays, choosing to stay in his apartment in Oxford to get ahead of schoolwork instead.

 

“Yah! Happy Virus!”

 

Chanyeol unavoidably felt his ears go hot and immediately knew who it was calling him as soon as he went past the sliding doors of the customs area. He hadn’t been called that godforsaken nickname since he was eighteen, and immediately looked for the source.

 

He rolled his eyes at the sight of his cousins Sehun and Jongin, holding up a ridiculous welcome cardboard sign, complete with an old unflattering picture of him mid-laugh.

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” he said, although he didn’t push Jongin’s arms away when the younger gave him a hug.

 

“ _Hyung,_ you didn’t even tell us that you were coming home for a vacation" We had to find out from Aunty about it during halmeoni’s dinner party last night.” Sehun said, as he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand carry luggage and led them to the exit of the terminal.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise. I knew you guys missed me.” Chanyeol said, as he fished his phone out of his pocket and to send a quick text to his mother. Noticing Jongin giving him a strange look, Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just weird seeing people still use _Samsang*_ these days. Don’t you think Apple looks and functions better?” Jongin answered, waving his own brand new phone in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Yeah, if you want a cracked screen on the first fall.” Chanyeol smugly answered. “Besides, Samsang isn’t bad. And your cousins literally own the company. What are you saying?”

 

“They don’t even use the brand themselves.” Sehun said, amused, as he handed Chanyeol’s bag to a driver and walked to the back of a black Bentley. Sehun opened the door and gestured for him to go in first. “Quickly, I’m starving.”

 

“Wow, what a gentleman,” Chanyeol fake swooned as he went in followed by Sehun, Jongin taking the passenger seat.

 

“Shut up. You owe us so much for leaving us here!” Sehun groaned. “Mom and our Aunts, including your mom, were so overbearing on us and kept on fussing about everything in our lives just because their little Chanyeollie wasn’t around.”

 

“That’s true. Mom wouldn’t even let me buy the Zerouno last year because she thought I was wasting my money!” Jongin whined from his perch, scrolling through what looked like an article about the most expensive watches in the plant on his phone. “As if…”

 

Chanyeol and Sehun shared knowing smiles and tried to stifle their laughs. Jongin really hadn’t changed. He was still so concerned about the superficial. Chanyeol would bet good money that everything the younger wore just to fetch him was bespoke designer. He suddenly felt underdressed in his sweats and plain shirt*.

 

“Well, I’m back now so you could buy anything you want for at least, two months.”

 

“Just two months?” Sehun asked in surprise. “I expected you to be here for at least half a year! Yah, do you secretly hate Korea or something? That’s not very patriotic of you hyung. Just because you now have a British accent doesn’t mean you can turn your back on us.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at the absurdity. “No, you idiot. I’m trying to pursue a doctorate alright? I have to get back there as soon as I can so that I can prepare.”

 

“Hey, ease up on the overachieving. Mum keeps on comparing me to you and keeps on nagging me about studying in some foreign country. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was trying to get rid of me.” Jongin narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol grinned. “Well, I’d welcome you both with open arms. If you complain so much about our overbearing parents then maybe it’s time to follow my footsteps.”

 

They were about to leave the expressway when Sehun gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You better get comfy hyung. Get some sleep, I’m sure you’re jetlagged.”

 

“Aren’t we eating something? I thought you were starved.” Chanyeol asked, taking off his cap and sliding down his seat to be more comfortable.

 

“We _are_ eating. In _halmeoni’s_ place. You already know how far Pyeongchang* is so buckle up. This is going to take long.” Sehun answered as Jongin nodded.

 

“Too bad, I was really looking forward to some _jokbal*_ in Jangchoong.”

 

Sehun shook his head in disagreement. “Not a chance. Everyone’s been waiting for you to return hyung.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

PYEONGCHANG ESTATE

 

The black Bentley was silently rolling through the driveway and parking in front of the porch area when Chanyeol woke up and realized they’d arrived. Rubbing the stupor from his eyes, Chanyeol gently shook Sehun before turning to the window and surveying the beautiful gardens their halmeoni so loved.

 

A sense of nostalgia and warmth was slowly spreading from the pit of his stomach to his chest. This was the place he’d grown up in, the place where he’d play hide and seek with his cousins and sister, and the place where he’d learned what it was like to grow up like a bird in a cage.

 

Chanyeol was truly home.

 

“Yo. Stop looking out the window and come out.”

 

Immersed in his thoughts, Chanyeol hadn’t noticed that both of his cousins had climbed out of the car. Chanyeol dutifully followed, and breathed in the fresh air of their grandmother’s estate.

 

They stepped unto the porch and were greeted by Alfred, their butler for as far as he can remember.

 

Chanyeol gave him a smile. Glad to see the man again.

 

“Welcome home, Master.” Alfred said with a slight bow.

 

Visibly cringing at the formality, Chanyeol squeezed the man’s shoulder. “I told you, I hate being addressed that way. Just call me Chanyeol, _please_. You’ve seen me when I was still an awkward stick, you’ve earned it.”

 

Alfred laughed, but nodded. “You don’t look like an awkward stick anymore. Also, everyone is waiting for you in the Great Room,” he pointed towards the house’s biggest sitting area with two fingers.

 

Chanyeol smiled and followed after Sehun. Jongin had gone ahead, probably too impatient or hungry to wait for them.

 

“How do you think it’ll be now that I’m back here?”

 

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t know. Lots of weekend parties probably. _Halmeoni_ will probably want to throw soirees every chance she gets and feed you as much as she can.”

 

Chanyeol grinned even wider. “Well then, let’s hurry. I’m starved and I can’t wait to taste Il-hwa’s _songpyeon*_ and _hotteok*_ again!”

 

Before they could even reach their destination, Chanyeol could already hear the faint murmurs and chatter of his family.

 

He beamed as he walked into the Great Room, being transported into an English sitting room during the Victorian era, with all the heavy carpets, wall panelling, the ornately carved furniture, decorative moldings and paintings. He was engulfed into bear hugs by his uncles while his Aunts gushed about how he’d changed so much. Jongdae and Minseok were the last to welcome him, big smiles on their faces as they gave him pats on the back or ruffled his hair.

 

“You’re finally back! After six years!” Jongdae was smiling, a flute of champagne in his hand. The rest of their family have broken up into small groups around the enormous room, talking amongst themselves.

 

“How is this fair? You’re even taller than the last time you were here.” Minseok stated. He was impeccably dressed in a shirt and well-fitted slacks, his hair swept away from his face.

 

Chanyeol slung an arm over his hyung’s shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. “I guess I just got the best of the gene pool then.” Wincing as the elder elbowed him Chanyeol looked around some more. “Where’s Junmyeon hyung? And Seokjin? And Taeyeon-noona?”

 

“They’re away from the country for the time being. Attending some wedding in Brunei apparently.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide. “Is the Sultan getting married to someone else again?”*

 

“Oh no. It’s not the Sultan. I think it’s some other family connected to the Sultan though.” Minseok supplied, as they walked to the long table that displayed a variety of different cuisines.

 

Chanyeol licked his lips as he grabbed a plate and saw the heaps of kimchi, ganjang gejang*, steaming gopchang*, and his personal favorite, _tteokbokki*_ carefully arranged on the left most part of the table _._ He wasted no time and started dumping food unto his plate.

 

“It’s too bad. I wanted to see them really bad too.”

 

“Psh, we’re better off without them. Well, at least without Junmyeon. He’s so obnoxious these days.” Jongdae made a face as they joined Jongin, Sehun, and Hayoung on a group of lounge chairs.

 

“I agree. Junmyeon-oppa has been so uptight lately.” Hayoung chimed in. She’d given Chanyeol a simple hug when she’d arrived. Being the younger Oh, Hayoung hadn’t had that much of an opportunity to get to know Chanyeol when he was still in Korea. “All he cares about is what brand his suits are and whether or not he gets VVIP for everything.”

 

“Hey, what’s so wrong with keeping up with designers?” Jongin glared at his cousin, tearing his eyes away from his phone for once.

 

“Shut up Jongin, you’re only offended because you’re slowly becoming like Junmyeon-hyung.” Sehun shot back.

 

Jongin glared at his cousin. _This fucker really doesn’t have taste. It’s too bad_ their _side of the family got the fashion and cosmetics companies!_ “Whatever,” he merely replied.

 

The conversation went on to other subjects, until Chanyeol felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Chanyeol, you arrive and forget to even greet your mother?” Chanyeol stood up gave his mother a brief hug before he was dragged away. “Have you paid respects to your _halmeoni?_ She just came out of her room.”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, looking around. Sure enough, his grandmother’s hulking bodyguards and her four personal attendants were standing around the in the center of the room, where he was sure his _halmeoni_ was.

 

“Go ahead, pay your respects!” Youngmi urged him,walking faster and clutching his arm as they both did a ninety-degree bow.

 

Chanyeol examined his grandmother, smile in place. After six years, not much has changed with Park Jungsoo. Although a little aged, she still looked every bit as illustrious as he remembered her to be and emitted an undeniable air of nobility.

 

“Chanyeol’s finally here, _eomeonim*._ ” Youngmi reverently said while still bowed ninety-degrees.

 

The annoyance in Jungsoo’s face was visible. “Stop bowing to me like that Youngmi. It’s quite embarrassing.” Her daughter who was sitting beside her, Park Jun Keum, tried to stifle her laughter.

 

Youngmi gritted her teeth and subtly pushed Chanyeol forward so that he could greet his grandmother.

 

Chanyeol sat beside Jungsoo, gently taking her hand in his with a smile. “Halmeoni, how have you been?”

 

Jungsoo took in her grandson’s appearance. Europe did good on Chanyeol. He had grown a foot or so and the aristocratic features he got from her husband and son was becoming more and more evident. “You’ve grown so much Chanyeol-ah. Look at you. Although you look a little too thin for my liking. Have you not been eating in Europe?”

Chanyeol laughed. “No halmeoni. I just wanted to budget my allowance while I was in Oxford since everything is so costly. So I cut back on a buying a lot of food and bought only what was necessary each time I went to the grocery.”

 

“Why would you have to budget your allowance?” turning to Youngmi, Jungsoo asked in a sharp tone. “How much have you been sending Chanyeol the entire six years?”

 

“He’s been receiving around £4,000 every month for living expenses alone.*” Youngmi truthfully answered.

 

Jungsoo raised a skeptical brow. “Just four thousand? But look at how gaunt he looks.”

 

“ _Halmeoni,”_ Chanyeol laughed, trying to ease the tension. “Four thousand pounds a month is more than enough, believe me. I just wanted to save some money, just like what grandpa taught me.”

 

This brought a wistful smile to Jungsoo’s face. “Ah yes, he would have liked to hear that from you.” Stroking her grandon’s cheek Jungsoo tacked on. “Well, it’s good your here. Since I’ll make sure you’ll eat a lot and have Il Hwa cook all of your favorites! Have you eaten some of her hotteok yet? I remember these used to be your favorite. You’d steal them from the kitchen everytime she cooked them”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, nodding. “I haven’t yet. Where is it?”

 

“Oh, your Aunt Eunhye was just fetching some. There she is.” Jun Keum answered for him.

 

At that moment, Eunhye carefully placed a plate of warm hotteoks on top of the coffee table before sitting opposite her sister on the settee. Jun Keum, who had been busy scrolling through her feed, giggled and flashed everyone a picture of Son Taeyung. “My god, her surgeon really botched up her nose!”

 

“Jun Keum, you really should stop spending so much time on social media. I heard the wifi-signal disrupts the brainwaves or something like that.” Eunhye sussed, trying to stop her mouth from twitching in amusement. She’d just come from from her Bible study with her friends, and she wasn’t about to go violating the teachings and holy word of God right after.

 

“Oh come on. You like hearing this kind of news too.” Jun Keum said with a sly smile.

 

Jungsoo, who looked like a mix of curious and annoyed, leaned closer to her first daughter. “Is that Son Taeyung you’re talking about?”

 

“Yes mom. She inherited _Channel L_ after her first husband’s death and earned millions from it. It’s such a shame she married a commoner and associates herself with disgraceful people like the Byuns.”

 

Chanyeol, who had been quiet before, cocked an eyebrow. “The Byuns? You don’t happen to be talking about Byun Baekbom’s family now are you Aunty?”

 

“Actually, I am. Everyone knows all they have is dirty money. All that illegal shipment and syndicate activity. I’m getting chills just from thinking about it.” Jun Keum shook her head and took a gulp of her tea before daintily putting it back on its porcelain saucer.  

 

“It’s too bad though. Even though they’ve gotten rid of all that, everyone remembers how they started.” Eunhye commented.

 

Chanyeol nodded in agreement. “I actually met Byun Baekbom when I was still in middle school. He was a good guy.”

 

“Yes. Some of Taeyung’s sons are actually good boys. I remember running into Baekbom once in Gangnam. He offered to carry my shopping bags for me. And that Myungsoo...so handsome!” His mother chipped in.

 

“Yes. But that Taehyung...and Baekhyun! I don’t understand how they could be so flashy about their wealth when everyone knows it’s not respectable money!” Jun Keum exclaimed in a scandalized tone. “I really don’t approve of Taeyeon associating with their kind. Even my Jongin is friends with them and that Heechul. I told Buyoung to control her daughter once, but she doesn’t seem to care!”

 

“Ah, well. She and Muyeol do have a tendency to be overindulgent with their kids. Taeyeon turned out pretty nice, but that Junmyeon and Seokjin are such pompous princes these days!”

 

The conversation diverted to what Taeyeon and other girls in their social strata had been wearing during a social event Chanyeol didn’t care to know about, before moving on to the latest surgery procedure available in the market for their pets.*

 

Turning to his grandmother and giving it a squeeze, he bid her goodbye and walked back to where his cousins were.

 

“How was the interrogation?” Jongdae smugly asked, one end of his mouth curled up.

 

“Awful. I wasn’t interrogated per say. It was more like catching up with gossip I missed during the six years I was gone. They really wore me down.” He sat on a chair and rubbed his face tiredly.

 

Sehun laughed. “As expected.  Hey, I _know_ just what could give you a proper welcome back here in Korea.”

 

“And what would it be?” Chanyeol asked, although he could already tell what Sehun was hinting at from the smile on his face.

 

“Well…” Sehun pretended to think, before eventually smiling. “What do you say we go club hopping tomorrow?”

 

Chanyeol grinned. “Game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I think you may already know what brand I’m trying to hint at in here.  
> *Chanyeol’s sweats were Gucci, and his plain shirt was a $490 Rick Owens shirt.  
> *Everyone already knows the affluent neighborhood of Gangnam but having a property in Pyeongchang proves that your family has been wealthy for generations. In this district, two (or more) storey stand-alone houses / manors are common with Mediterranean / English / modern architectural styles. It's considered the mark of a true wealthy Korean if you can afford the cost of constructing such a house. These are often the big houses you see in KDramas. Of course, there are other rich neighborhoods such as Hannam which houses ambassadors from other countries, and Itaewon, which is known for its villas and gardens.  
> *Jokbal - pig trotters in soy sauce with spices  
> *Songpyeon - colorful half-moon shaped rice cakes  
> *Hotteok - pancake with cinnamon peanut syrup filling  
> *The current Sultan of Brunei has been married to three different women and has fathered five sons and seven daughters. His second wife was a former flight attendant, and the third was a TV host. He stripped them of their titles and monthly allowances once he’d divorced them. He has also implemented the Sharia Law on Brunei.  
> *Ganjang gejang - crab marinated in soy sauce  
> *Gopchang - gopchang refers to the small intestines from pork or cattle, which, chopped into rounded sections, can be cooked into soups, stir-fried, or grilled.  
> *If you’re a Chanyeol stan and you don’t even know that this is his favorite, are you even a yeolmae? Just kidding. Spicy rice cakes. My personal favorite too tbh  
> *I’m not so sure about this alright. But one source I read says parents have to save upto 8000 pounds a year for living expenses when studying in London while another from a student said they spent 60 pounds at most each day on food alone, amounting to 21,900 pounds a year. Chanyeol’s allowance, which amounts to 48,000 a year, is more than enough.  
> *Cosmetic surgery on pets to make them look ‘cuter’ actually exists and is a booming business in Korea


	3. BYUN BAEKHYUN

  1. **BYUN BAEKHYUN**



The Pentagon Club, Gangnam-gu

 

Baekhyun felt the hands slide from his waist to his hips and the stranger’s breath blowing against his neck. It was his greatest turn on when someone was being a tease, and Baekhyun made sure to return the favor by being a tease himself.

 

Tangling his fingers through the man’s hair while the other hand palmed him through his jeans, Baekhyun’s cheshire grin was akin to that of a scheming criminal. He knew that what he was doing was right when the man groaned, his grip on Baekhyun’s hips now tighter as he expertly kissed his way up the man’s neck.

 

“Want to take this somewhere else?” The stranger asked, breathless and eyes dilated. Even though the club’s speakers were operating at a high volume and the strobe lights could send people into an epileptic shock, Baekhyun could see how much the man  _ wanted. _

 

But it wasn’t enough to hold his attention. 

 

He looked past the man and tilted his head as Heechul re-entered the club, now accompanied by two girls in skimpy dresses and fishnets that revealed way too much. Baekhyun was pretty sure that if his grandmother could see what kind of people  _ his  _ friends associated with, she’d be rolling in her grave and raising hell in hell itself.

 

“Hmm...I’m sorry. Maybe next time?” he didn’t bother waiting for an answer and walked away despite the man’s needy protest. Baekhyun shouldered his way through the dancing throng and managed to snatch a martini off a passing waiter. He climbed up the steps to their secluded VIP booth that afforded them the best view of the dance floor and DJ.

 

“Hyung, why didn’t you bring one for me?” Although his tone was playfully hurt, Baekhyun’s face was split into a smile as he slid in the velvety seats opposite Heechul. He eyed the girl to Heechul’s left, appreciating her smooth pale skin, long legs, and full chest.

 

Baekhyun had never been fond of the stick-thin girls other guys seemed to favor. He liked them full-because there was more to hold. His taste in men weren’t too far off either. He like them tall, and meaty. Overall, he just like them to make him feel like he could be their little bitch.

 

Heechul, who had been busy mashing faces with the girl to his right, stopped to look at Baekhyun and give him an amused smile. “Baek, come on. I thought you were already having fun with some guy?”

  
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Pouring himself a glass of vodka before standing up. He was better off somewhere than staying put and watching Heechul have all the fun. Maybe, he could even continue where he’d left off with that stranger.

  
  
  
  


It was sometime later before Baekhyun returned to their table, now flocked with familiar faces. 

 

“Baekhyun-hyung, sit with us!” It was none other Oh Sehun of the Chemical X Cosmetics and OH! Fashion House, grinning widely he raised his glass to him. His cousins Jongdae, Minseok, an oddly familiar man, and Jongin were looking at him curiously. The latter, examining him from head to toe.

 

Feeling self-conscious of all the eyes trained at him, Baekhyun slid himself beside Heechul (sans the girls) and tried to hold his head high. 

 

“Hyung, is that suit from Dior’s Fall/Winter Collection this year?*” Jongin asked, leaning forward as he eyed the glaring brand of   _ Christian Dior  _ on the left cuff of his suit. 

 

Part of the perks of being in the most expensive VIP booth in the Pentagon was that they didn’t have to shout themselves hoarse to hear each other.

 

Baekhyun smiled. “You really have a good eye Jongin. And my watch here is the new model of the Rolex Datejust. Don’t you think diamonds look good on me?” He slid his sleeves up to reveal the new addition to his growing watch collection.

 

“Really?” Jongin stared at Baekhyun in awe, impressed. “It looks so beautiful. I had my eye on the new Daytona though. Rosegold is all the rage these days,” he added.

 

“Looks good if you want yourself held hostage.” 

 

It was meant to be a whisper, probably not for Baekhyun’s ears, but he heard it anyway. His eyes slid from Jongin to the man beside the younger. He knew these guys. It was Kim Jongdae and Minseok, Jongin’s older brothers. He’d gone to the same school as them, but their social circles had never once mixed. 

 

Turning to Heechul, he smiled. “Hyung, I don’t think you’ve introduced me to the rest of our party.”

 

“I’m sure you already know them Baek.” Noticing Baekhyun pointed look, Heechul continued. “Well, aside from Sehun and Jongin, this is Jongdae and Minseok. And Park Chanyeol, I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

 

“ _ Park Chanyeol?”  _ Baekhyun stared at the man in question, dressed in nothing but way too casual clothes, and a cap in the most well-known club in Gangnam. Who even does that? Apparently, you got a free pass for looking average even in the most high-class establishments if you were at the top tier of the social hierarchy.

 

Seeing him now in better lighting, Baekhyun realized that it was indeed Park Chanyeol, the fabled heir of the Parks. 

 

It was understood that any well-respected and wealthy family sent their children for their elementary and middle school education to one place, and one place only. Gu-jung* Elementary and Highschool was not an institution that prided themselves with academic excellence (although their students did tend to land Ivy Leagues). Rather, it was a place where students and parents could make connections before people were carted off to international high schools to prepare for their overseas entrance exams and education. 

 

This is where Baekhyun had made friends with Heechul (whose family owned the Kim Brokerage and Boseong Plantation*), the franchising giant Sons, the Lees of Channel L, the retailing mammoth Nams, the Parks of P Corp., the Lims, the Kangs, and the Jungs. 

 

While people were relatively social and friendly with each other, there was always an air of exclusivity that surrounded the Park-Oh-Kim clan.

 

Baekhyun didn’t give two shits about the history of their wealth, but he knew that unlike most of them, whose families had amassed their fortune after the Second World War by rebuilding the country and becoming what is now known as  _ chaebols,  _ the family collectively called the Parks was something entirely in their own category.

 

Before the Second World War, the Parks (who could trace back their ancestry all the way to the first King of Silla)*, had fled to different parts of Southeast Asia and  Europe, and continued to amass great fortune there before returning to the motherland after the war, effectively preserving their wealth and prestige. 

 

When South Korea had been at a frenzy to rebuild itself and everyone had been at a loss where to even start, the Parks had helped the government by backing major projects and lending huge sums of money to every family brave enough to step up to the challenge of rebuilding the country. 

 

Now quiet, and anal about their privacy by maintaining very low profiles, only very few even knew who this particular clan of the Parks were and just how significant they were to the country. Speculations about where their bottomless amount of wealth were coming from was often a subject among gossip-mongers, and people made it seem like the family shit rainbows and showered blessings upon them everytime they attended one of their events.

 

Baekhyun, whose family hadn’t become wealthy through decent means during the beginning, had always felt like there was a barrier between him and everyone else he knew. The Parks, who were well-respected even from the very inception of their country, might as well be out of his league.

 

Which is why people find it strange that he’s friends with Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Taeyeon. 

 

People seemed to assume that he was their supplier for drugs and other illegal substances, knowing his family’s history, but they couldn’t be further than that. It all started with a very infuriating teacher, a slashed tire, and an almost trip to the detention room.

 

“So you’re Park Chanyeol huh?” Baekhyun muttered, taking in the sight of the man before him. Park Chanyeol had been every girl’s wet dream during middle school, and even more so during high school-when he’d started having flings here and there. If Baekhyun could get a thousand won for everytime Park Chanyeol was mentioned in a conversation among his girl friends, he’d be a billionaire--oh wait, he is.

 

Now sitting across him, all chiselled and taller, Baekhyun wondered how his friends would react if they knew that he was back from his self-imposed exile to Europe.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chanyeol replied in a low voice, smile polite.

 

“Hmm, very interesting. Knowing about your reputation, I would have expected you to show up to a place like this in a Desmond or a Kiton.” Baekhyun uncapped a fresh bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass. He never had a high tolerance for alcohol, and he could already feel the buzz starting to get to him.

 

The others were already immersed in their own conversations or were watching the dance floor.

 

“I don’t believe in spending on five-figure dollar suits just to wear it to a place like this. I hope you’re not so disappointed with me though.” Chanyeol’s smile was sardonic, grabbing the bottle and pouring a drink for himself. 

 

Baekhyun puckered his lips in a disapproval. He really didn’t get these old money types. They had vast amounts of riches but acted like it was shameful to be rich and a sin to show off a little. Especially the women.

 

Baekhyun had lost count of the times when he’d mistaken an old woman in painfully plain-looking clothes for a normal person only to find out that they were the wife of some big name hotshot in their world. 

 

In his opinion, there was nothing wrong in looking and acting like your part.

 

“Well, Chanyeol-ssi, you’ll have to excuse me. I think the dance floor is calling me and I can’t let this night go to waste. If you want to have fun, you might like joining the dance floor yourself?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he stood up, straightening his suit.

 

The man only shook his head. “Thanks but it’s alright. Have fun Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

Baekhyun gave him one long look before shrugging and sliding off his perch in their booth. “Suit yourself,” he said, before turning around to leave.

 

Gripping his glass in one hand while the other held unto the railings, Baekhyun made his way back to the dance floor.

 

As expected, Park Chanyeol was nothing but an incredibly boring and utterly uninteresting fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Christian Dior Homme F/W 2018 is the same suit that Baekhyun wore during his Psycho performance.  
> *Gu-jung is said to be the most hated school in Gangnam. A price limit on watches and gadgets were put in place to lessen the disparity between rich students and well, normal students. People who had drivers/chauffeurs were to drop them off at the school gates instead of the actual entrance of the school building.  
> *Boseong Plantation is well-known for its tea.  
> *Park is the third most common Korean royal surname, after Kim and Lee. It is also true that the Parks can trace back their lineage all the way to first King of Silla, Hyeokgoese.


	4. OH SEHUN

  1. **OH SEHUN**



Park Hyatt Hotel, Seoul

 

“Honey, your shirt’s a little rumpled.” Eunhye ran a hand down the arm of her son’s suit and pursed her lips in distaste. “I can’t believe they’re making us wait for thirty minutes before starting!,” she grumbled next, pulling her faux fur around her shoulders as the hotel’s air conditioning swept across their area yet again.

 

Oh Sehun pulled at the hem of his tux and surveyed the spacious room with his signature poker face, yet in his mind, he was cursing the need for all the fanfare. He’d rather spend some time chilling with his cousins and friends in his penthouse in Gangnam or making short videos with Wes Anderson-inspired visuals rather than have to pretend to be social again.

 

“Mom, why are we even here? I thought we don’t attend things like this.” Hayoung, in an Alberta Ferretti lamé dress, checked her phone to make sure her boyfriend hadn’t texted her yet. He was currently in Europe, spending time with his family in Spain.

 

“Come on now. It’s Yoona’s engagement party to Changwook and the merger between their two companies. Oh look, there’s your father!” Eunhye looped an arm around her husband’s arm and smiled pleasantly as the Parks of P. Corp walked past them, giving them deep bows.

 

_ Look at how much Chayeong’s second daughter displays her chest! All those Parks really inherited their mother’s genes.  _ She mentally surmised as Park Sooyeon (more well known as Joy), walked past her in a plunging Versace gown. 

 

Sehun gave Joy a small smile when they caught each other’s eyes, before turning to his mother to ask. “Where’s Yoona?”

 

“Last time I saw her, she was by the Jungs’ table.” Hayong answered.

 

Sehun nodded before walking away, eyes searching amongst the women with perfectly coiffed hair and men in crisp suits. Spotting a group of women crowded near the one of the columns to the side, Sehun smirked. Since this was her engagement party, it would only make sense that Yoona would be flocked with well wishers. 

 

“Sehun-ah!” she said, as the sea of well-wishers parted for him. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Sehun could see some of them preen at his arrival. Rolling his eyes internally, Sehun sauntered closer to Yoona. “You look stunning as always, _noona,_ ” he complimented her. She was wearing a figure-hugging lace gown that looked elegant and classy on the front, but told a different story at the back.*

 

Yoona’s  smile was magnanimous, the sun itself. “And yet everyone here can’t keep their eyes off you,” she gestured loosely towards the rest of the crowd, her last interlocutors still lingering, wanting to be close to the well-known Oh Sehun.

 

Sehun frowned, shaking his head as he lightly touched Yoona’s elbow and gently steered her to a more secluded section of the ballroom. “Congratulations on your engagement by the way, I always knew Changwook would take care of you noona.” 

 

The Mad for Food heiress exhaled. “Thank you. I wish I’d told you sooner, but even I was surprised when he proposed and our parents approved so quickly. Well, I already knew they’d marry me off to  _ someone,  _ but still.”

 

A chuckle. “Bullshit. The Jis are perfectly respectable.” Sehun replied firmly. 

 

Both were silent, watching the spectacle as more guests arrived and burst into enthusiastic greetings.

 

Yoona narrowed her eyes at Sehun. “I did hear something very interesting.”

 

He had a hunch what it was about. “What is it?”

 

“I heard Chanyeol’s back?”

 

Sehun chortled. “Ah, news travels so fast.”

 

“So it’s true? When did he get back?” Yoona asked, eyes wide.

 

“Five days ago. Why so interested noona? I don’t think Changwook-hyung would be too happy to hear you so interested about Chanyeol’s return.”

 

Yoona rolled her eyes. “Don’t get silly notions kid. I’ve never been interested in Chanyeol.”  _ Of course you wouldn’t, you’re way above us,  _ Sehun wistfully thought to himself. “I’m more interested on what will happen once everyone finds out that he’s back!”

 

Sehun smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. “I know. I haven’t talked to him about it yet, but I bet that idiot is too oblivious to know that he’s just walked into a lion’s den.”

 

“Well, I hope you help him out during his stay here. How long is he staying here for?”

 

“Just two months, then he’s back to Oxford to be an overachiever again.” Sehun scoffed.

 

Yoona gave him a glare as she lightly slapped his arm. “Stop it. Maybe following his example and getting out of here would be good for you too.”

 

“Ah, we both know I can’t do that” Sehun lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Their family was generally dominated by well-meaning but also a little too controlling parentals.

 

Chanyeol got lucky because he and his father shared the same disposition and dislike for over the top social events, enabling him to gain permission to study abroad under courses people like them normally didn’t take.

 

It wasn’t the same for Sehun. When he’d told his parents that he was interested in studying cinematography and theater, the look on their faces was answer enough and he already knew that it was off the table.

 

“It’ll be alright Sehun-nie. Hang in there,” Yoona said, giving him a comforting smile. 

 

Sehun returned it with a small smile of his own before deciding that it was time for him to return to his family. “Congrats again noona. Changwook-hyung is extremely lucky to have you.”

 

When Sehun returned to his family’s table, his mother looked scandalized--something rare for the ever-composed Park Eunhye. “What’s wrong mom?”

 

“Ah, look at those Kims. So  _ ddorayi*  _ and vulgar! Their step brothers looked like they’re entertainers with those outrageously dyed locks!” 

Sehun looked the source of his mother’s scorn and had to hold his laugh back upon seeing Taehyung and Baekhyun. Both were dressed in floral printed suits and socializing well among their friends.  _ Interesting.  _

 

“I think Baekhyun-hyung looks pretty good.” Only they could wear something ridiculous like that without making it look tacky. 

 

His mother gave him a sharp look. “Don’t tell me you’ve been associating yourself with them like Jongin and Taeyeon have! Listen Sehun, it’s very important that you associate yourself with the right people.”

 

“Mom, they’re really not that bad,” he exasperatedly said. Hayoung, who’d overheard where the conversation was going stood up to go to the restroom. 

 

“Still, I don’t want you being seen with them! What if you get entangled in all their mess. It’s irresponsible of you if you dirty the family name Sehun.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


It was right before the announcement of the commencement ceremony that the doors slid open silently. 

 

A hush fell over everyone in Park Hyatt’s ballroom as the new guests walked towards their table in silence. 

 

It was quite a sight to see, all these people so entranced with three-fourths of their family like they were something otherworldly or gods themselves. Everyone followed the Kims and Parks’ every movement, their muted footfalls seemed loud in the lavishly decorated room. 

 

And then, like a rubber band snapping back to its place, the murmurs resumed, the chatters were back, and Sehun knew that everyone had moved on to a much more interesting subject: his dear cousin’s arrival.

 

“You’re finally here!” Eunhye stood up, greeting the rest of their family as they filled the empty seats of their table (front row of course). 

 

“Sehun-ah, why didn’t you wait for us? We could’ve made a grand entrance together. Did you see that? Everyone was sucking our dicks!” Jongin told him by way of greeting.

 

Flinching at his cousin’s choice of words, Sehun only gave Jongin a loose hug while sharing a look with Chanyeol over his shoulder.

 

The rest of the Kims, who were back from their trip to Brunei and were looking pleasantly tanned, were directing customary polite smiles towards the families around them. 

 

“Holding up well?” Chanyeol murmured as he drew the seat beside Sehun, sending Hayoung an apologetic smile when she arrived and was forced to sit between his mother and Yoora instead.

 

“I’m good. When did Yoora get back from Curacao?” Sehun asked, signalling a passing waiter for some water.

 

“Two days ago. She’s been bugging me and poking around my life in Oxford. That woman…”

 

“She probably just missed you.” Sehun answered, amused.

 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding. “Yeah, probably. It’s so stuffy here though. I just want this to be over.”

 

Sehun examined his older cousin before noticing the many pairs of eyes trained on the elder. 

 

He looked around in time to catch some girls eyeing Chanyeol with mildly disturbing hungry looks, while others were bold enough to meet his eyes after he’d caught them.

 

_ Hmm. Very interesting.  _

  
  


He was talking to Seulgi and Daniel when he noticed Chanyeol approaching the bar. Sehun made sure he was subtle, pretending to listen to them talk about their latest getaway as he watched Chanyeol order up a drink and tilt his body to talk to none other than Byun Baekhyun.

 

Sehun had many interests, behavioral science and psychology included, and what he was witnessing made him feel like he was at the brink of a very important discovery.

 

He watched closely as the two of them conversed before Baekhyun left with what looked like an annoyed huff, an amused Chanyeol left behind.

 

_ Hmmmmm. Very, very interesting. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was the same controversial body-hugging gown Yoona wore during the Busan Festival.  
> *Ddorayi is derogatory for someone with mental health issues, but nowadays, it’s also a slang for someone who goes beyond values or reason


	5. SNS CONVERSATIONS

  1. **SNS CONVERSATIONS**



Park Hyatt Hotel, Seoul

 

Park Sooyeon (Joy) and Song Seungwan (Wendy)

**Wendy**

OMGOMGOMGOGOGMOGGMGMMG IS THAT HIM? IS THAT PARK CHANYEOL? 

_ Received _

 

**Joy**

LOOKS LIKE IT. OHMYGOD, HE’S EVEN MORE HANDSOME NOW. WHAT A DREAMBOAT!

_ Received _

 

**Wendy**

I remember him during highschool. I fell down a staircase and he helped me up. What a gentleman. He’s my  _ heukgissa!*  _

_ Received _

 

**Joy**

How long has it been since he was last year again?

_ Received _

 

**Wendy**

I don’t know. Seven years? Six years. It’s been TOO LONG!!

_ Received _

 

**Joy**

I think six. Wonder if he’s dating right now.

_ Received _

 

**Wendy**

Don’t think so. He’s never posted anything on his Instagram and Kakaostory.

_ Received _

 

**Joy**

You do know that they barely use apps right?

_ Received _

 

**Wendy**

Right. Will ask around my contacts in Europe!

_ Received _

 

**Joy**

YES PLEASE!

_ Received _

 

Jung Soojung (Krystal Jung) and Jung Sooyeon (Jessica Jung)

**Jessica**

Your ex is looking at u again! 2 o’clock!

_ Received _

**Krystal**

ugh! Don’t remind me. Hey, did you hear about the news?

_ Received _

**Jessica**

u have to be more specific soojungie. I hear a lot

_ Received _

**Krystal**

I meant about chanyeol being back from europe.

_ Received _

**Jessica**

really!? Since when?

_ Received _

**Krystal**

idk but jongin told me his cousin was back. Who else could it be?

_ Received _

**Jessica**

ohhh, so u have been talking to him

_ Received _

**Krystal**

shut up!

 

OMGOMGOMGOMG

they’re here! It’s true he’s back!

_ Received _

**Jessica**

wow. Chanyeol has gotten so handsome!

_ Received _

**Krystal**

wait look at tayeon- _ unnie’ _ s dress! Isn’t that an ann demeulemeester?

_ Received _

**Jessica**

you’re right. 

Off the runway!! It looked sooo ugly on the model but it looks good on her!

_ Received _

**Krystal**

back to chanyeol! What’s he back for so suddenly?

_ Received _

**Jessica**

idk! We all know how much he hated it here!

wasn’t he majoring in music or smthng like that?

_ Received _

**Krystal**

he double majored in archaeology and music last time i heard…

_ Received _

**Jessica**

figures

hey, i think we should go and talk to them. At least welcome back chanyeol!

_ Received _

**Krystal**

let’s!

i need to know what shade of lipstick taeyeon-unnie is wearing!

_ Received _

  
  


Bang Minah and Lee Sunbin

 

**Lee Sunbin**

Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this!

_ Received _

**Bang Minah**

CHANYEOL OPPA LOOKS SO HANDSOME NOW OMG

_ Received _

**Lee Sunbin**

he used to be my number 1 crush before!

I remember accidentally holding his hand when he was handing me his test paper

Certified  _ hoo-nam _ !*

_ Received _

**Bang Minah**

you sound like ur inlove sunbin

_ Received _

**Lee Sunbin**

well……. ;) 

_ Received _

**Bang Minah**

hah! He’s not even going to look at you.

Nana is one of the most beautiful girls we know and he still considered her just a fling!

Nana, a fling!

_ Received _

**Lee Sunbin**

C’mon. nana was a skank and she never loved chanyeol

I’m different

_ Received _

**Bang Minah**

We’ll see about that

_ Received _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heukgissa - a knight in shining armor, or a man who solves a woman’s problems.  
> *Hoo-nam - means a man that makes a woman’s heart flutter


	6. PARK CHANYEOL & BYUN BAEKHYUN

**5\. PARK CHANYEOL AND BYUN BAEKHYUN**  
After the announcement and about an hour of extensive social engagement, Chanyeol was ready to call it quits and go home. He regretted ever giving in to his mother’s whims and incessant badgering for him to attend this little affair with them, and wished he was at home instead, reading a book or maybe watching a golf match on TV.

Wanting to get away from all the introductions and fake-smiling, Chanyeol walked towards the bar situated at the very edge of the room, trying to stay oblivious to the eyes he could feel were following him.

He signalled for a drink - gin, vodka, or a margarita, he didn’t care, and sat on one of the stools. He silently watched the undulating mass of intricate gowns and frocks fresh from couture runways, attention caught back to the bar as the bartender slid him his drink.

He was about to return to observing the spectacle before him before doing a double take.

He was familiar.

Chanyeol could recall the delicate face, the stubborn chin, and small eyes belonging to one Byun Baekhyun. The same man his cousins had introduced him to during his second night back in Korea.

Deciding on a whim, Chanyeol walked towards the other, watching him silently down his drink while being hunched over his phone.

“Bored?,” he casually asked, as Byun Baekhyun looked up at him. He was wearing grey contact lenses.

When he’d first met Byun Baekhyun in the club, he’d been amused. Chanyeol had always found people like Jongin and Baekhyun interesting and funny in a comical sense. Watching them show off what they had and his cousin trying to outdo the other could have provided Chanyeol enough entertainment to last a lifetime.

But Byun Baekhyun was interesting in a sense that he was unapologetic about his flashiness. Chanyeol had seen how everyone was looking at the shorter, and he’d connected the dots enough to know that his family disapproved of Baekhyun’s family.

He could also faintly recall noticing Baekbom’s boisterous younger brother during their very few interactions.

It was very interesting that despite all the whispers and less than pleasant glares from some people, Byun Baekhyun remained proud and standing tall.

“What are you doing here, mister prince charming?” he answered, slipping his phone into the back pocket of his floral printed suit, a lopsided smirk on his lips.

Chanyeol shrugged, ignoring the question. “We seem to encounter each other over alcohol a lot.”

“We’ve only talked to each other twice.” Baekhyun put two elegant fingers in the air. “I hardly think that’s a lot.”

“Still…” Chanyeol trailed off. “Now seriously, what’s a person like you doing here? Don’t you want to have fun there?,” he vaguely gestured towards everyone else.

Baekhyun made a face, before smoothing out his expression. “And pretend that I enjoy them asking about my life just to use it against me and stab my back? No thanks.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, a little surprised.

“What if they’re genuinely curious about you and how you’re doing? Or what if they’re just trying to get to know you? Not everyone is as harsh and judging as you think.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Baekhyun’s eyes slid to his momentarily “Want to get to know me?”

Chanyeol chuckled, suddenly feeling like teasing him. “I’m just trying to have a conversation with you, like any good mannered person who was just introduced to someone a few days ago.”

“Are you saying I’m not well-mannered enough?”

Chanyeol’s smile vanished. Clearly, he’d offended the shorter man.

“Hey, hey, I just meant that I was trying to have a conversation with you like any other person would.” He smiled sheepishly, slightly amused with his attitude.

Baekhyun sighed. “I’m really tired of the likes of you being condescending towards me, acting like you’re sitting on the freaking iron throne just because everyone thinks sunshine comes out of your asses.” Lightly landing on his feet from the stool and downing the last of his drink, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol one last glare. “I’m leaving.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun walking away, surprised by the fact that for the first time in his entire life, someone had actually shown their annoyance towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to people who've left comments and kudos! you guys make me work hard for this fic ♥


	7. Authors Note: Family Genealogy & Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reader commented that the names and characters might be a little confusing, so I put a family genealogy thingy in the Prologue and on here too. Hope it helps!!

 

 

 


	8. THE JUNGS

  1. **THE JUNGS**



Park Hyatt Hotel, The Lounge -- The Day After

 

Soojung, more well known by her mononym Krystal, had always enjoyed drinking fine wine by large windows that offered a view of picturesque cities. 

 

She was a well brought up person, with expensive tastes and expensive hobbies to match, so it was not surprising to see her at a secluded corner in The Lounge* with her sister every Saturday. The Jung sisters were practically a fixture in the spacious restaurant, so much so that Jacques, the Maitre D’, often asked about their absences during the rare occasion that they failed to show up for their little tete a tetes. 

 

“Which do you think looks better, this one, or this one?”

 

Soojung looked up from the magazine she was perusing and scanned the two sunglasses her sister was holding up. Despite her wedding preparations to chinese business magnate Kris Wu, and taking over their parents’ textile company, Sooyeon somehow still found the time for her new business venture Blanc and Eclare. 

 

“I think I like this more.” Soojung said, taking the sunglasses from her older sister and slipping it on. She smiled mischievously, pulling it off a little so that she was peering at her sister through her lashes. “How do I look?”

 

“My Soojungie is stunning as always.” Sooyeon smiled, reboxing the other sunglasses before leaning forward to ruffle the younger’s hair, much to her indignation. “So...any news about Chanyeol?”

 

“I haven’t been able to talk to him that much since, you know…” Soojung trailed off, hinting at her break up with one of Chanyeol’s cousins. 

 

She and Jongin were a long time coming, the couple everyone had expected to end up together eventually. He was the poster boy of perfection with his tanned Adonis-like looks and perfect social and financial background, while she was Soojung, the younger of the Jung sisters, and heiress to one of Korea’s largest law firms and textiles company. 

 

Their looks, their intriguing auras, and glaring similarities made for the perfect recipe of what everyone would have dubbed a power couple.

 

Except that they weren’t. It only took a few months for her to realize that she had made a grievous error in speaking too soon about the youngest Kim. 

 

Outwardly, Jongin was charismatic, perfect, and confident--coming from a family with a stellar background often did that to you. But the man Soojung got to know was spoiled rotten, obsessive, and fraught with insecurities he projected towards her in an unhealthy way. 

 

In Sooyeon’s brutally honest words, the relationship was toxic.

 

She was lucky she’d gotten out of it as quickly as she could, and now everyone was left wondering why the golden couple had suddenly split up. 

 

Sooyeon’s hummed. “Well, haven’t you talked to Sehun?” 

 

“I did. As far as I know, they’re planning this summer getaway before Chanyeol flies back to London.”

 

“Ohhh, juicy. Maybe you’ll get invited to this getaway.”

 

“Hah,” she snorted, gently shaking her bottle in a circular motion to stir the wine. 

 

Just then, someone hurriedly walking past a nearby table  caught her attention.

 

Soojung followed Kim Myungsoo with her eyes as he politely smiled at a passing waitress with a box of cake in his hand, stopping short when she caught his attention. He looked well kept in his dress shirt and pants, hair brushed up to reveal a gently alluring face. He looked so aristocratic, and undoubtedly handsome.

 

“Oh...Sooyeon-ssi. Soojung-ssi,” he bowed, visibly coloring when their eyes met. 

 

“Myungsoo, right? Where are you headed off to?” Sooyeon asked.

 

He smiled, his eyes dancing as he continued staring at Soojung. The latter suddenly felt bashful, and tried to distract herself by pouring herself some more wine. Soojung wished she were somewhere else, and tried to hide the blush that was surely creeping up her face. “I was just going back to our office. I bought some cake for one of the managers since it’s his birthday.”

 

Sooyeon merely nodded, not having much to say. “Well, it’s nice seeing you here.”

 

“Nice to see you too.”

 

Adamant on not making anymore eye contact, Soojung failed to notice the one last lingering look Myungsoo gave her before walking away.

 

“So…” Sooyeon started once they were alone.

 

Soojung shyly smiled. “He’s cute.”

 

Her older sister visibly wrinkled her nose. “He might be but his family definitely isn’t.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Soojung whined. “You never approve of any of the guys I find cute, or like for that matter.”

 

“That’s because I can’t understand your type. These...men. I don’t understand how you could like them. I know you like the Johnny Depp kind of aura, but please, for the love of god Soojung…”

 

“You’re getting so worked up over nothing!” Soojung laughed. “And besides, what’s so bad about Myungsoo? He’s a much better guy than Jongin, in my opinion.”

 

“A person who comes from that family cannot be a better person than someone who comes from  _ the  _ well-respected Kims. And case in point, if you ever end up with him, bear in mind that you split up with Jongin, the psycho that he is. It’’s a downgrade. Imagine what people will say!”   
  
“ _ Unnie!”  _ Soojung exclaimed, trying to stifle her laughter even harder. “Calm down. You’re thinking way ahead of me. I’m not dating Kim Myungsoo. I just said he’s cute.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Sooyeon rolled her eyes, before levelling her sister with a serious look. “But you do know that I’m being serious, right Soojung? A family like ours, a family owning a law firm, cannot be associated with the Byun-Kim clan. Do you understand?”

 

Sooyeon’s serious tone brought Soojung back to memory land. 

 

The Kim-Byun family had been the subject of rumors for many years since they were little. Soojung could vaguely remember the many whisperings of her own aunts and mother whenever the source of their wealth came up, their supposed many debts, shady dealings, and whatnot being the ones most embedded in her mind.

 

Consequently, it was no surprise that the Kim-Byun children were treated like social pariahs at first. 

 

While having their own small set of friends including the likes of Kim Heechul, the Nams of the biggest tourism agency in Korea, TravelStart, and the Bangs of the Dongya Jewelry, associating with Baekbom, Baekhyun, and their half-brothers Myungsoo and Taehyung was always considered bad news.

 

It was practically a legend, a myth in their tight-knit social circle that the then patriarch of the family, Byun Sr., made his money through syndicate business and dubious drug dealings during the early 1900’s until his son’s sudden name change to Kim and a shift of focus to construction work. 

 

Fast forward to their GES days and the rumors of their family going bankrupt had put the four children in hot waters, making them a target for frequent bullying and backstabbing. 

 

Soojung could recall that one time she’d seen Myungsoo getting bullied for his lunch money, and his younger but mouthier half-brother Baekhyun defending him. 

 

It had gotten so bad that one particular incident had been raised to the board of directors. Myungsoo and the rest of his brothers had been pulled out of school for several weeks.

 

When they returned, they’d been dropped off in a shiny new Rolls Royce*, and everyone who ever had something bad to say about them promptly shut up.

 

Since then, their family had been known to be flashy to the point of scandalous, making sure everyone knew that the Kim Merchant Marine (KMM) and Ki’m Construction Corporation was around and there to stay.

 

“You don’t have to worry  _ unnie.  _ I know perfectly well what you mean.” Soojung answered.

 

But in her head, she was thinking about Kim Myungsoo and his gentle eyes, and how that boy was so cute she just couldn’t help it!   
  


In the end of it all, Jung Soojung had always been a little bit of a rebel.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Lounge - a luxurious restaurant located in the 24th floor of Park Hyatt Hotel.  
> *this actually happened to someone I know, except that it wasn’t a Roll’s Royce


	9. THE INVITATION

  1. **THE INVITATION**



Cheongdam, Seoul -- The Day After

 

“More champagne, Mr. Byun?” 

 

Baekhyun smiled his most charming smile at his personal shopping assistant before receiving the flute and taking a dainty sip. 

 

One of the reasons why he loved going to the Gucci store tucked away in Cheongdam was all the fawning and attention he got from the salespeople hoping to make some money. Baekhyun knew that he was top priority in this particular Gucci store.

 

It wasn’t just the air of opulence and quality products with staggering prizes that made the place akin to a vice for him. The moment Baekhyun stepped unto its carpeted floors, he was immediately flocked by an entourage of personal shopping assistants offering him drinks and complimenting him on his latest appearance in whatever social event he’d been to.   

 

He was currently in the middle of a purchase in the store’s private showroom, trying to hide his amusement as he made the salespeople sweat with anticipation while he pretended to decide between two duffle bags.

 

“I think this would look good on a casual day out with your friends, while this would look good on an overseas trip to a private Carribean island.” So Hye finished with a flourish. 

 

“Hmm...a trip to a private island in the Carribean sounds so good to me right now.” Baekhyun hummed. “Would you join me if I asked you to, Miss Kim?,” he asked, laying the flirting on thick.

 

So Hye blushed prettily. “If that’s what you want Sir…”

 

Baekhyun smiled, pleased. If any of his brothers, or Heechul, or even Taeyeon or Sehun were to witness him, they’d either be curled up on the Koket settees, doing bad imitations of rocks during earthquakes, or laughing their asses off on the silk Isfahan rugs. 

 

Heechul would say he’s learning from the best (meaning himself of course) with the same cat-like smile he’s always had. Taeyeon would be very amused and tell him he’s the pretty one between the girl and he. Sehun would be suffering from second hand embarrassment--along with Myungsoo and Taehyung.

 

Deciding that he’s had enough playing cat-and-mouse with the staff for the day, Baekhyun stood up and gestured towards the two duffles. “I’ll take both, thank you.”

 

Everyone visibly sighed in relief, and the atmosphere immediately felt lighter, more relaxed. 

 

Baekhyun only has to glance at his phone to know that he’s made the right decision. Myungsoo’s just texted him, telling him to go to the office  _ immediately. _

 

Stepping out into the DIY area*, Baekhyun stood in front of a mirror to fix his unruly hair. 

 

After his sudden departure from Yoona and Changwook’s engagement party (he really didn’t even want that big eared oaf to cross his mind), Baekhyun had called up a friend and de-stressed by going for a drink.

 

Contrary to popular belief, despite his flashiness and outlandishness, Baekhyun did not oppose to drinking with what someone of his class might have called ordinary people. 

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t what everyone would call ‘ordinary’. He was a fast-rising Hallyu star that was well connected and well-renowned. But for Baekhyun and the rest of his kind, he might as well be. 

 

They met through an introduction from Baekhyun’s former flame, Choi Minho--the  director that had been responsible for the film that caused Kyungsoo’s fame to skyrocket. 

 

Baekhyun liked Kyungsoo’s bluntness, his humble beginnings, his hard work, and envied that if he chose to, Kyungsoo could simply leave everything behind and live a simple and quiet life. Kyungsoo was always so calm and collected, that sometimes, Baekhyun often wondered if the two of them had been born into the wrong families. 

 

Kyungsoo should be the heir to a massive business empire, should be the one proving everyone else wrong through class instead of flashiness. 

 

Baekhyun should have been the celebrity because he loved attention. He  _ thrived  _ for it.

 

In so many ways, the actor had become Baekhyun’s bestfriend and confidante.

 

And he was never more thankful for Kyungsoo than during the days where he’d choose to bemoan his situation and knock himself out through alcohol--and suffer the given headache the day after.

 

Last night had been one of his worst cases in awhile. 

 

Baekhyun never liked attending formal events that entailed a lot of schmoozing around and rubbing elbows with those snobby sons-of-bitches. Mostly, because it always rubbed him the wrong way every time they’d plaster those obviously fake smiles while eyeing him from head-to-toe like he was some cat that brought a dead rat to their doorstep. 

 

So what if he dyed his locks blonde like some idol? He looked good and that’s what mattered.

 

It’s didn’t help when  _ some  _ people rubbed salt on the wound by being condescending and downright presumptuous. Treating him like he was some uncivilized barbarian.

 

People like Park Chanyeol.

 

“Nice seeing you here.”

 

_ Speak of the devil, and he doth appear _

 

“ _ Hello,”  _ Baekhyun greeted over enthusiastically, plastering the fakest smile he could muster on his face as he turned to face Park Chanyeol. “You’re...here” Baekhyun muttered, scowl deepening as he scanned the taller’s outfit.

 

Who visits a Gucci store...in ragtag sweats and Adidas slippers? Park Chanyeol once again astounded Baekhyun for his audacity.

 

_ Do these old money asses think they can skip common decency just because everyone kisses the ground they walk on? I have a bad hangover and I still made the effort to look presentable! This is GUCCI for godssakes _

 

“No need to look so judgy,” Chanyeol chuckled, sensing Baekhyun internal despair. “I had to run here really fast because I spilled coffee on my sister’s ‘ _ crocodile shoulder bag’ _ * whatever that means. She’s going to throw a bitch fit if I don’t get it to repair.”

 

At this, Baekyun finally noticed the paper bag hanging off one of Chanyeol’s hands. He peered inside, grimacing as he assessed the damage.

 

“At this rate, I think you should just buy her a new one. Maybe a Birkin or the new shoulder bag Gucci just released.”

 

“And spend thousands of dollars I could put to other use over just one bag? I would never.” Chanyeol shook his head, looking like the very idea of it horrified him.

 

Baekhyun wondered if this guy knew that bags were an investment, but stopped himself from bothering to ask. He could never understand the ways of these stuck-up high society types*. 

 

He shrugged instead, wondering what was taking his bags so long. “Whatever suits you,” he replied, smiling in glee when So Hye finally appeared. He felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of the black and white paper bags in her hand. God, did he love shopping!

 

“Well, goodbye. Nice seeing you here,” he said, smiling gratefully at the girl before turning back only to find Park Chanyeol staring at him intently.

 

“What? Is there something on my face?” he spat, suddenly feeling self conscious. The guy was unrelenting, unafraid. Which was weird, because everyone who’d be under Baekhyun’s death stare would be quaking in their boots. 

 

“Hey, I was wondering. Since you’re friends with Sehun, he’s having a little barbeque at his place two days from now.”

 

“And?” Baekhyun tried to hide his discomfiture by amping up his attitude. It was his protective mechanism.

 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face. “Well, maybe you'd like to come? We’re inviting lots of people, mostly guys.”

 

_ That makes it even worse. I could win over girls easily, but the men in this circle is so goddamn exclusive  _ and  _ judgemental.   _ He narrowed his eyes. “And what makes you think I would say yes?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, smile growing. The Parks’ heir looked funny when his face did that, and Baekhyun didn’t know whether he should find it endearing or satisfying that the taller guy wasn’t so...perfect. “I don’t know. Something tells me you’d go?”

 

They were suddenly stuck in a staring contest of sorts, before Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, trying to stay unaffected. “Fine, whatever. I’ll text Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t even give him a  _ proper  _ goodbye, hurriedly walking out of the store and taking a deep breath when he stepped out.

 

It was then that Baekhyun realized that he was strangely easily bothered by Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Gucci Store in Cheongdam does have DIY area  
> *It was specifically a Jackie Crocodile Shoulder Bag worth 38,000USD that Chanyeol carelessly spilled his coffee on  
> *The irony is Baekhyun’s family belongs to the high society. And just to be clear, his family is almost old money rich--the only reason why they’re not so well respected is because his grandfather made money through dubious means.
> 
> \\\Note//  
> Expect longer chapters once the story starts to pickup and shifts focus on Chanbaek.  
> -also: special thanks to bbhikari for being a constant reader. *finger hearts*  
> thank you to everyone else following this story!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> -last two chapters were unbeta'ed huhu sorry
> 
> hint for next chapter: Baekhyun watched the taller’s throat bob up and down, entranced. “I hope you don’t believe any of that,” Chanyeol surmised once he’d finished, smacking his lips together and meeting his stare with a teasing look.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> comments and kudos are loveeeeee!! (●´ω｀●)


	10. THE INEVITABLE

  1. **THE INEVITABLE**



Gangnam-gu, Seoul

 

Staring at the pleasant sight of the Han River and Seoul’s pretty lights, and feeling the buzz from the  bitter alcohol, Chanyeol savored what he considered as some of the best time of his life. 

 

Sehun hadn’t invited a lot of people so it wasn’t a full-blown party, but there were so many familiar faces and people he had to catch up with, that Chanyeol felt a little worn down early into the event. 

 

Presently, he was enjoying some drinks with his cousins and some of their closest friends beside the outdoor pool, recounting some of their time in GES and their own time abroad. 

 

Taemin was in the middle of retelling his wild party experience in Ibiza (and the scolding he got from his parents) when a commotion near the penthouse’s entryway caught their attention.

 

Baekhyun had finally arrived, looking (of course) a little overdressed in a grey shirt, striped slacks and a Rick Owens scarf* for a simple barbecue party. His prominent collarbones were also a little exposed, much to Chanyeol’s amusement.

 

“Baekhyun- _ hyung  _ told me you were the one that invited him?” Sehun asked, leaning closer to Chanyeol while running a hand through his hair. He’d gone through his drinks quickly and was already looking a little red.

 

“Yeah. Saw him at a Gucci store and remembered you were friends, so I did. I hope you don’t mind?” Chanyeol tore his eyes away from the newcomer and raised an eyebrow at his cousin. 

 

Sehun shook his head. “Not at all. I just didn’t know you guys were so... _ friendly. _ ” Was it Chanyeol’s imagination or did Sehun’s tone sound suspicious?

 

“Nah. I wanted to get to know him better. He’s interesting, don’t you think?”

 

“If you hadn’t been busy having flings everywhere during highschool, you would have gotten to know him and the rest of his brothers hyung.” Sehun answered with a roll of his eyes.

 

He stood up, feet slightly uncoordinated as he tried to navigate through all the knobby knees of their cousins and friends. 

 

“Are you sure you can walk all the way there without falling to the pool?” Chanyeol asked, not waiting for an answer as he joined his cousin to welcome their new guest.

 

Baekhyun, for all his flair and loudness, looked a little lost amongst their sea of friends. His eyes lit up at the sight of his cousin, although the same could not be said when the shorter spotted him.

 

“Hyung, you  _ came.”  _ Sehun slurred, practically assaulting the smaller with a hug.

 

Baekhyun laughed, patting the younger on the back.  _ His mouth forms a rectangle when he laughs.  _ Chanyeol observed out of nowhere. “Sehun-ah, I just arrived and you’re already drunk? Your place looks good by the way.”

 

Sehun sounded indignant when he answered, pulling back from the hug. “Thanks hyung, but you came late! How is this my fault?”

 

Baekhyun was unable to reply, because Sehun was suddenly being called back by Junmyeon and Minseok, who were trying to figure out how to operate his high-tech grill. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, trying to ease the awkwardness slowly permeating the atmosphere between them. He crossed his arms together, smiling. “I didn’t expect you to come.”

 

“It’s Sehun and I happen to like that kid,” Baekhyun looked at him through his fringe, eyes lightly lined with eyeshadow of earthy hues. He seemed to have a penchant for that. Makeup. Which intrigued Chanyeol even more. A man wearing makeup would be a hot topic among the more traditional elderly people in their social circle.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t come for me?” Chanyeol bit his cheek, not understanding why he was acting the way he was. The shorter was giving him a strange look now, clearly surprised. 

 

“I hate to break it to you but we just got acquainted,” he answered, before pointing at something behind Chanyeol. “Should we join them? I see Jongin.”

 

Taking no offense, Chanyeol nodded and followed Baekhyun back to the small sitting area haphazardly arranged around a table full of drinks, waving at some people who were enjoying the pool or lounging and socializing elsewhere. Seulgi and Seungwan were talking in hushed whispers beside the planters, and Sung Kyung was batting her eyelashes at a flustered Joohyuk. The music coming from the speakers was a hypnotic EDM mix that coincided with Sehun’s taste.

 

“...can you believe that? I wouldn’t trade a penthouse in Gangnam for a country house in Cheungchong!” 

 

“Maybe they just want a simpler life, Jongin-nie. I know some couples who’ve been diverting their funds to houses in provinces. It seems like new parents want to surround their children with a provincial environment.” Jongdae stated, nursing his fifth bottle of soju.

 

“What’s this you’re talking about?” Baekhyun asked, taking one of the Varaschin* sofas and grabbing a drink for himself. Chanyeol sat beside him, following his example and remaining oblivious to Sehun’s curious stare from a few meters away.

 

“Just some real estate stuff.” Jongdae answered with a small curl of his lip. 

 

“Bah!” Baekhyun groaned. “None of that boring stuff please! I’m waist-deep in biddings already!”

 

“You work?” Chanyeol was surprised. The other seemed like the type to spend most of his time shopping in some overpriced stores and socializing. Somehow, he couldn’t quite picture Byun Baekhyun spending hours behind an office desk doing menial work. “I didn’t know…”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Baekhyun nodded, taking a sip from his bottle. “But I didn’t come here to discuss work. How come no one’s dancing or throwing up yet for that matter?”

 

“This was a little samgyeopsal get-together, not a full-blown party.” Sehun answered, arriving with a plate full of grilled meat, much to everyone’s delight. “Don’t you know how much of a bitch it is to clean puke off an original Persian rug? I’d rather die than pay the absurd cleaning fees.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with paying a little more for quality, Sehun-ah.”

 

“You would say that, hyung.” Sehun smirked, sitting on Baekhyun’s other side. “Hey, are you by any chance, free next week?”

 

“Depends. I’ll have to check with Myungsoo and Baekbom for any errands I have to run for them.”   
  


“I’m inviting you to a private getaway and you’re saying no?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, looking deeply offended. 

 

The other laughed. “I’m just saying!”   
  


“You should go. You can invite your brothers too, if you want.” Chanyeol added, leaning forward and staring into Byun Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter seemed intent on avoiding him, which Chanyeol really didn’t understand.  _ Why did this guy act like I’d insulted his mother or something? _

 

“We’ll see. But you’ll have to tell me more. Where are we going? And what’s the occasion? Are you finally getting married Sehun-nie?” Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol, choosing to address Sehun instead.

 

“It’s just a little getaway I had organized because this one here--” Sehun slung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and poked Chanyeol’s arm with a finger. “Is too impatient to go back to London.”

 

Suddenly intrigued, Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “Going back to London? What for?”

 

“Oh, I was just planning to get a doctorate. I want to finish as soon as possible so that I can return to Korea.”

 

“A doctorate for?” Baekhyun trailed off. 

 

“Archeology* in Oxford.”

 

_ Of course.  _ Baekhyun thought.  _ Only people like him could choose a major that’s virtually going nowhere. _

 

Seeing the look of boredom on Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol laughed. “I double majored actually. Archaeology and music, if that’s of any interest to you.”

 

Before Baekhyun could answer, Jongin and Sehun were suddenly standing up. “You guys, let’s go for a swim. Maybe some pool volleyball?” Sehun told everyone. 

 

“Can’t. I have to go with mom and noona somewhere tomorrow.” Chanyeol shook his head, staying rooted to the couch.

 

Baekhyun looked a little miffed, giving Sehun the stink-eye. “You didn’t tell me that this was a pool event.”

 

“Relax hyung. You could just borrow from me. I have a lot of spare trunks.”

 

“I hardly think your noodle hips got anything on mine Sehun. Your trunks probably won’t go past my thighs too.” Baekhyun patted his thigh, which were evidently thicker than Sehun’s slim ones, shaking his head.

 

The younger shrugged, bending down to fetch a drink. “Whatever, suit yourselves.”

 

It hadn’t occurred to Chanyeol that he’d be left with Baekhyun until a stifling silence fell upon them. The other must have realised it too, because he was suddenly filling his empty cup in a hasty manner.

 

“So...music huh.” Baekhun  _ tried  _ to make conversation, internally cringing at his attempt. What was he doing? Staying here with Park Chanyeol of all people? Out of the twenty-something people in this humongous penthouse, Baekhyun could easily enumerate ten he’d be much more comfortable with than the heir to the Park fortune. 

 

“Well, yeah. I know both are odd choices, but I always loved history and music and well, I just took the opportunity once it presented itself.”

 

“I didn’t know that. I thought you’d study something along the lines of business management or economics.” He made himself comfortable, spreading his legs till their thighs were touching a little. 

 

_ That’s right, I can be civilized. _

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

Baekhyun blinked. Was he really going to be an asshole and be harshly frank to one Park Chanyeol? He smiled.  _ He wouldn’t miss the chance.  _ “I don’t know. You have the family background for it.”

 

Chanyeol looked bemused. “So what you’re saying is that my family’s stuck up, boring, and likes dealing with money.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide. “Wow...you’re  _ very _ self aware.”

 

Chanyeol laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm. Any other circumstance, and it would have annoyed Baekhyun, but he was still slightly confused and to be honest, starting to laugh himself. As it turned out, Park Chanyeol’s laughter was pretty contagious.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Your honesty really kills me,” the taller retorted once the joke wore off. Taking a sip of his beer, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “No one’s ever been that straightforward with me.”

 

“Maybe because they’re scared your family’s going to blacklist them from getting a job.”

 

“I suppose that came from a very silly rumor.” Chanyeol pointed an accusing finger at him before tipping back his bottle and finishing the rest of his drink. 

 

Baekhyun watched the taller’s throat bob up and down, entranced. “I hope you don’t believe any of that,” Chanyeol surmised once he’d finished, smacking his lips together and meeting his stare with a teasing look.

 

“In this world, I don’t know what to believe in anymore.” Baekhyun averted his eyes, choosing to look at the sparkling city and admiring the lights reflecting off the Han river in the distance. Something strange was going on in his stomach. Did he eat something funky?

 

They were silent for awhile, reveling in the cool breeze caressing their skin while watching a few boats cruising the waters, the music and chatter slowly fading into the background. 

 

“Hey, isn’t this Coldplay?” Baekhyun asked after noticing the shift from Sehun’s usual EDM to something else, sitting up straight to hear better. “It’s Yellow, right?”

 

“You know Coldplay?” 

 

“I listen to some of their songs.” Baekhyun replied, trying to catch the lyrics. He started singing.

 

_ Your skin _

_ Oh yeah your skin and bones _

_ Turn into something beautiful _

_ You know you know I love you so _

 

Chanyeol stared at Byun Baekhyun, a little in awe, and as the latter turned around to meet his eyes again. For the first time since they met, Baekhyun was genuinely smiling at him, silently mouthing the lyrics as the lights bounced off his blonde hair and made  him look close to being an angel. He smiled back, oblivious to his heart beating faster.

 

There was a palpable shift in the air, a shared smile, and the start of something very inevitable. 

 

_ You know I love you so. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One of the outfits Baekhyun wore for his famous W Korea photoshoot (the one where his collarbones were showing ಥ‿ಥ)  
> *Varaschin = an expensive furniture brand  
> *Chanyeol did state in a previous interview that he wanted to be an archaeologist when he was a kid (along with being an astronomer and musician)
> 
> \\\Note//  
> Hello!! Was your wait long? Sorry, I had to take care of some graduation stuff first but I hope this chapter makes up for it? Again, this was unbeta'd so there's bound to be some errors.
> 
> Sneak peek for next chapter:  
> Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire the way his biceps bulged at the motion.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥  
> You guys encourage me to continue


End file.
